User blog:Just a passing through Master/Spider-Man
Monthly Fan-made Servant 1 EMIYA: Are you kidding me, a man with spider suit? ????: Let's me guess, you're the local hero of this place. EMIYA: And you don't belong here! , Amazing Spider-Man, Web head, Spidey, Peter Parker, Tiger |jname = スパイダーマン |id = 1962 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,772/11,470 |hp = 1,956/13,338 |gatk = 12,556 |ghp = 14,612 |voicea = Kazuyuki Okitsu |illus = Murata Yuusuke |attribute = Earth |growthc = S |starabsorption = 97 |stargeneration = 25% |npchargeatk = 1% |npchargedef = 4% |deathrate = 50% |alignment = Neutral・Good |gender = Male |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Earth or Sky, Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QQAAB |qhits = 4 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 2 |ehits = 6 |Name = First Skill= Grants self-Evasion for 3 attacks, 3 turns. Increases own critical star absorption, 3 turn |leveleffect = Absorption + |l1 = 200% |l2 = 230% |l3 = 260% |l4 = 290% |l5 = 320% |l6 = 350% |l7 = 380% |l8 = 410% |l9 = 440% |l10 = 500% |c1 = 7 |c2 = 7 |c3 = 7 |c4 = 7 |c5 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c7 = 6 |c8 = 6 |c9 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Crit Damage + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Arts + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Draws attention of all enemies to self for 1 turn. Increases own defense by 30% for 1 turn. Grants self Guts status for 1 time, 5 turns. |leveleffect = Revives with |l1 = 750 HP |l2 = 875 HP |l3 = 1000 HP |l4 = 1125 HP |l5 = 1250 HP |l6 = 1375 HP |l7 = 1500 HP |l8 = 1625 HP |l9 = 1750 HP |l10 = 2000 HP |c1 = 9 |c2 = 9 |c3 = 9 |c4 = 9 |c5 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c7 = 8 |c8 = 8 |c9 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Ignores Evasion for 1 turn . Deals 150% extra damage to enemy with Evil Alignments. Deals damage to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |20}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |8}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |15}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |20}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |15}} |71 = |29}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |10}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia *Kazuyuki Okitsu was voice Peter Parker/Spider-Man from Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4) in Japanese language, he also voice actor for Archimedes from Fate/Extella. *At first, I want him to be 4-stars servant, if not because of Miles. *His Noble Phantasm's name is come from his Hyper Combo from Marvel VS Capcom series. *Source of his artwork come from https://www.crunchyroll.com/anime-news/2015/07/17/more-marvel-manga-covers-previewed, all credits goes to Illustrator. Category:Blog posts